Guardian Angel - Discontinued
by Tori101
Summary: In the midst of battle, Kira thinks he will die before he can see Lacus again. But a new Gundam, more like Angel, comes and saves him in the battle field. The pilot is a young girl that looks like him, but what mystery lies behind her Gundam, and hersel
1. The Gundam with Wings

**Guardian Angel**

In the midst of battle, Kira thinks he will die before he can see Lacus again. But a new Gundam, more like Angel, comes and saves him in the battle field. The pilot is a young girl that looks like him, but what mystery lies behind her Gundam, and herself? Action, romance, and mystery, hope you're on the edge of your seat!

_**Disclaimer**:_

**Me**: I don't own Gundam Seed! I thought you people knew that!

**Olivia**: Course they do, you just have to remind them a million times.

**Me**: What kind of coffee have you been drinking?

**Olivia: **Good old American Black, with plenty of sugar to rot all my teeth out. Darn them dentists and toothpaste…

**Alex: **Well while she works out her issues,

**Chelsea**: Hey, you have to type Mirrored Love! You promised!

**Me**: Yeah, I know, but I've been real busy!…Oh well, enjoy my new story! I'm making too many of these…

**Chapter 1 The Gundam with Wings**

"_Kira Yamato, Freedom Launching!" shouted a boy in his teens with brown hair and lavender eyes. He was wearing a blue and white fight suit. "Kira, be careful," a girl's image popped up on his screen. She had long pink hair pulled into a high ponytail and blue eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved purple kimono with a pink belt, and a sleeveless white coat. He smiled as the Freedom Gundam turned on its thrusters to support him in the air. "Don't worry Lacus, I'll be fine," he said. She smiled and the image disappeared. _

"_Cagalli Yula Attha, Strike Rouge Launching!" shouted a girl with short blonde hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a white and red flight suit and starred ahead of her confidently. "Athrun Zala, Justice launching!" shouted a blue haired and emerald eyed boy. He was wearing a red flight suit with white padding across his chest. _

"_Hey Cagalli, be careful out here," he warned the girl as the Justice turned on its thrusters while it floated next to the Strike Rouge and Freedom. "Don't worry Athrun, I can take care of myself," she replied back cockily. Kira sighed at this sister's antics and turned to look ahead alertly as his Hi Matt System detected ZAFT and Alliance Units coming towards them. Pulling out a beam saber, he prepared for the rough battle ahead._

The pilot of the Freedom panted heavily, sweat dripping from his brow. He hadn't expected so many mobile suits and armors, it was too much. Athrun and Cagalli had had to go back three times each to get more ammo and refill their oxygen supplies. He had gone back only once for a larger oxygen supply, but his air was running low now, and the heat in the small area was getting to him.

His eyes looked wearily over to his screen, to see three more mobile suits and two mobile armors coming towards him. "Great, more of them," he panted as he struggled to keep his trembling hands on the controls. An explosion from a missile hitting his mobile suit close to the torso area caused the cockpit to shake. "Ah!" Kira shouted as he shook harder when the mobile suits from the ZAFT forces began attacking him. "Kira! What's wrong?" came the frantic voice of hi sister. "C-Cagalli,…" he whispered quietly to himself as his eyes began to fade. "Kira! Answer us already! Where are you?" shouted a male voice belonging to Athrun Zala. "Athrun,…" Kira mumbled to himself as his eyes began to close slowly. The lack of air was causing his chest to ache, and his heart to slow. Then her voice came on, "Kira! Please answer! Please Kira!" "Lacus…" was all he could say before another blast from an enemy beam rifle blew the left arm off the Freedom. Lacus, her blue eyes and peaceful face flashed in his mind. Smiling slightly, his closed eyes in shadow, small tear droplets floated around his face inside his visor. Flashes of the girl, Lacus Clyne, flashed through his mind like a movie. First seeing her on the Archangel, then on the PLANTs when she was taking care of him, to seeing her take care of him after he lost Fllay to Rau, to kissing her in the hall before the battle. "I guess, that was the last time, to see you…and I didn't even tell you how I felt," he cried harder and cried out as another blast ripped the door to cockpit of the Freedom out. He was now vulnerable, one more hit, and he was dead.

Looking out to see who would kill him, Kira winced. A bit light appeared behind them, and a Gundam flew towards him. "A ZAFT mobile suit?" he asked, but saw it was much like the Freedom. But it had wings, real wings. He starred at it wide eyed as it reached it's large mechanical hand behind it, and pulled out a beam sword. Then it turned around, facing two mobile suits and an armor. Turning the thrusters on its back up high, it raced towards the robots and slashed through them, causing explosions to rattle through out the area.

It then turned and Kira saw the green eyes on the Gundam's head flicker. He tensed, and saw the magnificent Gundam fly towards him. He watched as it stopped in front of him, beam saber in the right hand, and a beam rifle in the left. He hadn't noticed it come up. The cock pits of the two Gundams were barely twenty meters apart, and the astonished boy watched as the cockpit open to reveal another pilot wearing a white spacesuit with a white helmet and black visor. They reached their hand out to him, as if inviting him into the cock pit. In Kira's mind, he saw an image of Lacus, and undid the safety belts that held him to the cock pit seat. He got out of the Gundam and jumped onto the platform provided by the other Gundam's cock pit and got inside quickly. The pilot closed the door, and began typing extremely fast into a key board sitting in front of them. What Kira recognized as a text comm. link opened up and read that they were sending their current coordinates to the Archangel.

They closed it after sending it, and turned the Gundam around to face at least seven times the amount Kira remembered. The pilot began typing again, and their foot pushed onto a panel on the floor while they pressed four key on the key board, and missiles began firing momentarily from the Gundam's arms and legs, the head bullets sending a volley of shots all the while. Then rushing forward, the Gundam with wings flew past all the exploding mobile suits and turned around quickly while still floating backwards, and the beam rifle Kira saw earlier came in front of the Gundam and merged with what looked like a beam saber. When the pilot finished typing, Kira was amazed. There was now what looked like some kind of cross bow held in the hands of the Gundam, and there was a beam canon sitting in the center. Typing a few more keys, the pilot hit a glowing button on another key board to their right, and the beam canon cross bow fired.

The beam canon sent three blasts in three different directions at once, while another volley of smaller beam rifle shots began firing from shoulder canons located on the Gundam's shoulders. Explosions rang through the battle field, and Kira watched as he clutched the seat of the cock pit.

When the smoke was absorbed into the vacuum of space, Kira saw mobile armor and suit parts floating around aimlessly, and amongst it all, the Freedom, only missing a left arm, right leg, and its head. (That sounds funny, and wrong) Kira was amazed, how was it not destroyed? But he had to stop his amazement when he began coughing from his lack of air. He gripped the chair tighter, and the pilot turned their head to look at him. Reaching over, they opened his visor and he felt slightly cooler air than in the Freedom meet his sweaty face and he gasped thankfully. The pilot patted his back childishly, and he looked over to them with a smile, before closing his eyes and falling over; passed out from exhaustion.

The pilot looked at him worriedly, and looked out their screen hopefully, and placed a white gloved hand over their heart thankfully in relief. The Justice and Strike Rouge were floating towards them, with the Archangel, Eternal, and Kusanagi floating close behind. A text comm. link appeared on the screen sent from the Archangel from the Captain asking that the Gundam come aboard the ship. The pilot sent a thank you reply and followed the Strike Rouge and Justice onto the Archangel.

The large doors closed behind the mobile suits, and crew men began coming out to stare at the new mobile suit. The wings were folded angelically close to the Gundam's back, and it was painted a pink like the Eternal, and had a lavender stripe across the torso area of the cockpit. Athrun and Cagalli emerged from their cock pits and used the cable lines to get down from their cock pits. The other Gundam however made no attempt to open its cock pit, instead it fell to its knees and technicians scrambled to get out of its way. Murrue Ramius and the others were all standing around the Gundam curiously. Murrue was saddened, for the Eternal was sent to pick up the Freedom, but found no body. Lacus Clyne stood next to the woman, her eyes red and puffy looking. Mwu La Fllaga and two other technicians cautiously went up to the cock pit to open it manually.

When they finally got it open, the platform Kira had used unfolded easily, and the three men peered in to see _two_ pilots, both passed out. They dragged the bodies out of the cock pit and floated down to the metallic floor of the cargo hold, the white suited pilot in one of the technician's arms, and the blue suited pilot in Mwu's.

Lacus looked up and felt her heart skip a beat. The pilot in the blonde man's arms had the same flight suit as Kira's. "Kira?" she asked hopefully. Mwu took a look at the face of the pilot for the visor was open, and saw apricot skin and the bangs the color of brownies. He smiled with tears in his eyes, it was hard to make a man cry, and this was strong enough to level Mwu's head. Lacus would have fallen to her knees if Miriallia hadn't steadied her. "Kira, you're alive," she whimpered softly. The brunette behind her squeezed her shoulder tightly, she had lost her love to this war, but had found another. Dearka stood next to the CIC of the Archangel and gazed at the limp body dressed in the blue flight suit in Mwu's arms. "Kira's alive?" he asked wide eyed. All of those explosions, they must have been caused by that other pilot. But what was with the wings on the Gundam?

The two pilots were carried to the infirmary and placed on two beds next to each other. Lacus and Kira's friends were in the room as the doctors removed Kira's helmet, to see he was alright. Cagalli sighed in relief as tears were threatening to leak from her eyes. Athrun was happy to see his friend, but wondered about the other pilot. They were crowed around the beds as the doctor carefully removed the white helmet with the black visor. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the face of the pilot.

She had brown bangs, and long pink hair tied up into a loose bun. Two golden clips held her hair back into her bun. Her skin was porcelain white, and her ears had three piercings in each lobe, and a small silver ring encircled her left cartilage. Her eyes winced, and she slowly opened them, to see at least ten people looking over her. They all widened their own eye seeing hers were lavender, with blue specks by her pupil. She tensed and felt her heart beat quicken with fear and panic. She saw familiar faces, but they looked younger than what she remembered. Looking into Lacus's familiar eyes, she saw the blue oceans she looked into everyday. Sitting up, she looked at Lacus intently, searching for something, and felt tears collect in her eyes. "Mommy…?" she asked quietly.

**I was gonna name this Winged Gundam, but then it'd sound too much like some Gundam Wing fic or something…So, how do you like it? Should I continue it? Did I do a good job with the battle scene? I know my story line is different, but I didn't want to use GS's story line, then it really wouldn't belong to me. Let me know! And here's a preview of next chapter! **

**Face of an Angel**

"Mommy?"

"Who are you?

"What are those?"

"How do you know me?"

**Stay tuned!**

**_P_**eace **_O_**ut **_M_**y** _H_**omiesSam


	2. Face of an Angel

**Guardian Angel**

In the midst of battle, Kira thinks he will die before he can see Lacus again. But a new Gundam, more like Angel, comes and saves him in the battle field. The pilot is a young girl that looks like him, but what mystery lies behind her Gundam, and herself? Action, romance, and mystery, hope you're on the edge of your seat!

_**Disclaimer**:_

**Me**: Heeeey! Sorry for the late update, and thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it, and thanks for saying my battle scene was good. I used to have a paper filled with Gundam weaponry, but I lost it; hehe.

**Olivia**: You even lost you're science project paper and had to do it all over again! In two days when it took you two weeks to do it!

**Chelsea**: Yeah, and you didn't save the report you typed, so you had to type it all over again…

**Me**: You all are so mean to me!

**Alex**: It's okay Sammi! I don't hate you, and none of us hate you!

**Olivia**: Even though you suck-

**Chelsea**: We're just saying you're super forgetful and clumsy!

**Me**: Don't I feel the love…

**Chapter 2 Face of an Angel**

Everyone looked at the young girl as she looked into Lacus's confused eyes, "mommy?" she repeated barely above a whisper. The girl's eyes slowly closed as she collapsed onto the infirmary bed. Everyone in the room left except for Lacus who told them she'd be looking after Kira.

Turning, she pulled a chair over to his bed side and watched him sleep a few minutes. In her head, thoughts were bouncing. _That girl, who is she? Why did she call me her mother? Do I look like her mother? That must be the case, but…_the songstress's thoughts trailed off.

Her blue eyes looked down into Kira's peaceful sleeping face. "Kira, I'm glad you're all right," she said as her hand gently brushed the bangs away from his face. He stirred a bit, and his eyes opened slowly, the girl felt overjoyed. "L-Lacus?" he asked softly as she smiled at him and stared into his lavender eyes deeply. "Kira, I couldn't tell you before, but," he stopped her. "Lacus, before you say anything, I need to tell you something important. Lacus silenced herself quickly. The brunette sat up straighter in the infirmary bed and reached his hand up to Lacus's cheek. "Lacus, from the day I met you, my life has been full. I feel so calm around you, I feel like that part of me I lost is back inside of me. I feel happy. I need to tell you Lacus, that, that I love you." he said as he looked into her eyes.

The girl bit her lower lip and felt tears reach her eyes. Kira thought it was his doing, and removed his hand from her face and looked away from her. His eyes showed hurt and sadness, but Lacus draped her arms around his neck tightly and hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

"Oh my, this certainly isn't a ZAFT ship is it?"

"It certainly is lonely being in here by myself,"

"Mr. Yamato, you are a coordinator too?"

"Good morning sleepy head,"

"Kira!"

"Kira,"

"My father, he didn't make it,"

"Kira, wait!"

"This was my mother's ring; I want you to have it."

"Please, come back to me?"

Memories flooded into her mind as she recalled many times she had spent with Kira, good and the bad. She stopped crying to look over to his face and eyes that were looking to her in confusion. Her blue eyes shone with a pure happiness-which Kira had given her. "Lacus, I-I'm sorry," he said as he looked away from her again. She huddled closer to him and felt the warmth that his body so close to hers gave. "Kira, never leave me again," she whispered as she held him tight. He looked down at her in surprise, and smiled warmly as his fingers began to play with the strands of her hair. Lacus looked up to him and gave him a full smile. "I love you too Kira," she said before closing her eyes and listening to the beating of his heart as it lulled her to sleep. Kira rested his chin on Lacus's head and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face.

In the next bed over though, the girl was trembling from a fever induced dream, and her eyes were squeezed shut.

In the hangar bay where the Gundams were kept, some technicians were inspecting the strange girl's Gundam that had white wings. One reached out a hand, and touched them. They quivered a bit and he pulled his hand back. "Hey Murdock! Come take a look at this!" he shouted as more technicians approached and Murdoch floated up next to him thanks to the zero-g. He reached out a hand and took a firm grip on one of the feathers that were making the wings. He yanked quickly, and brought it in front of his face. He and seven other technicians saw it was a real feather, just as if it came from a bird. "Just when I thought things couldn't get weirder," he mumbled to himself as he gazed at the winged Gundam.

_Walking through a dark hallway, a girl with long pink hair down to her waist with brown bangs who looked to be about fifteen padded across the floor boards of the hall. She was wearing a light pink baby tee that showed off a lot of her belly and a pair of mini shorts colored a light pink with a white strip on her hips. Her feet were bare and made barely a sound as she walked through the dark path way. She stopped in front of a room, and opened the door to see another woman with long pink hair sitting close to a bed and clutching something tightly. The girl stepped forward and entered the room, "Mommy?" she asked as she kneeled down to the woman. _

_She didn't look to the girl, but tears from her cheeks fell onto the glass covering of a picture frame. The girl glanced at it and her eyes widened. It showed a picture of a man with brown hair and lavender eyes with his arms around a woman with pink hair and blue eyes. "Daddy?" she asked quietly, but before she got an answer, the vision began to fade into eternal darkness. She looked around wildly, hoping to find someone, but she saw nothing and no one. _

_As she stood up, she noticed something a dark pink begin to form out of the darkness. It was at least a hundred times larger than she, and it looked to be a Gundam. She looked up to it with fear and confusion, and looked down to the black ground where ripples began to form as if they were standing on water. She looked up to the Gundam and saw white light appear on its back, and wings, made of pearl white feathers began to form. When they finished forming, the Gundam slowly rose into the air, and it too began to fade away into nothingness, the glowing white wings still visible in the darkness, but giving no truth to the shadows all around her. _

"_Wait! Where are you going!" but before she could try and run after it, she felt pulled down into the ground which had now become water and she was sinking like a stone thrown into the ocean. The last bit of her air left her mouth as she just sunk lower and lower into the water. She felt dizzy and started closing her eyes, just to add to the darkness swirling around her. When a voice sounded throughout her body. _

"_Fly with your wings, and search for the light," it said calmly to her. Her eyes opened, and she saw light coming from herself. She turned her head slightly, and saw white wings were now on her back. They lifted her up out of the water and into the darkness once again, but now it showed a vast clearing of space. She looked at herself and found she was wearing a white flight suit, and a white helmet with what seemed like a black visor. She noticed she was strapped into what looked like a chair and she looked ahead of her and at a visual screen. She saw a battle coming closer and closer to her, and she realized it was the Gundam moving. She was inside of a Gundam._

"_This is the Guardian Gundam. You will correct your past, and free your spirit with this machine. Good luck." and she saw what looked like the remains of the Freedom Gundam. She knew it from the blue prints her mother had kept that her father had created. He was planning to create a new Gundam called Strike Freedom, but… _

_She saw the other Gundams and mobile armors getting ready to attack the Freedom, and she saw the cockpit had been blasted open. "NO!" she shouted as she began typing into a keyboard stationed above her lap rapidly and fired a shot out at the enemies._

_She looked up and saw faces she recognized, but they were younger looking than when she had last seen them. There was her aunt and uncle, and some others, but then she saw them. The blue eyes that belonged to her mother she looked into everyday. But these eyes were not clouded by sadness and regret and guilt. These eyes were curious, young, happy, and beautiful. She whispered the name of the woman, and fell against the bed again. _

"Mommy?"

The girl opened her eyes that were now clouded by her fever, and looked around. It wasn't all a dream after all, that's what had happened. She had walked into her mother's room, and then everything disappeared into the darkness. She also noticed the room was dark, that could only mean, she was slipping into the darkness once again.

Her hands clutched the mattress below her and she whimpered while squinting her eyes shut. _I don't want to go into the darkness again, they all disappeared, and, feathers, wings, water, my air, please make it stop, the darkness, mommy._ She screamed in her mind as she began whimpering.

Lacus and Kira heard the noise, and Lacus got off of him and stepped towards the girl lying in the bed. She was sweating and had a pained expression on her face. Her body was also trembling. Lacus placed a slender hand on her hot cheek, and it seemed to calm her some. Kira had managed to get out of the bed to see who Lacus was standing over, and did a double take. She had long pink hair pulled into the bun, and brown bangs. Lacus looked over her worriedly. "It's all right, it's okay. Don't worry," she said to the girl as she brushed the bangs off if her fore head. The girl's eyes opened quickly, and Kira saw they were lavender with blue specks around her pupils, which were dilated from her fever.

Kira smiled warmly to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. She had to be the pilot who rescued him, she was still wearing her flight suit as well. His had been taken off already, so all he was wearing was his light blue t-shirt and light blue pants with the blue stripe around the waist. Lacus turned to him, "C'mon, help me get her flight suit off. She has a fever, and this suit isn't helping any." Kira nodded and helped Lacus take off the girl's suit. She was wearing a light pink baby tee that showed off most of her belly, and light pink mini shorts that had a dark pink stripe around the waist. Around her neck was a thin silver chain with a sliver ring hanging from it.

A white light started to glow from her back, and the two startled coordinators stumbled back a little when they turned out to be wings, with feathers white as pearls. Kira stepped forward and softly stroked a feather. Her wings quivered and the girl's features smoothened.

Lacus smiled and did as Kira had done, receiving the same result. "Kira, what do you thing she is?" Lacus asked as the girl's eyes slightly opened again. He shook his head, "I don't know, an angel would be my best guess." he added with a smile. Lacus was about to feel the girl's fore head again, when she sat up at a speedy pace. "Who are you?" she asked, pointing at Kira.

The brunette gave her a small look of confusion, but smiled. "I'm Kira Yamato; you saved me a few hours ago. Thank you very much," Lacus stood next to him. "Yes, thank you for bringing my Kira back to me," she said softly. The girl continued to look at the couple for a few seconds, and then said, "You are Lacus Clyne?" she asked hopefully. The songstress nodded. The girl smiled brightly and attempted to stand on shaky legs. "Are you two married?" she asked. Lacus and Kira blushed bright red, "No! No of course not," the pink haired girl added while Kira vigorously nodded his head.

The girl cocked her head, and her wings stretched. Kira pointed to them, "What are those exactly?" he asked unsure. The pink haired girl smiled, "They're wings silly, what'd you think they were?" she asked; Lacus could see her fever was gone. Kira took a step closer to the girl, "Why do you have them?" he asked. She shook her head slowly, "I don't know. But I was with my mother an then everything disappeared, and I saw the Guardian, and there was water all around me, and then I had wings. Then I saw you," she added, but stopped quickly as she recollected a memory. The picture of the brown haired man, with lavender eyes…Her eyes looked up to Kira. "Are you him?" she asked aloud. The boy gave her a stare. "Who?" he asked. She furrowed her brow, and her eyes widened, "Kira Yamato,…your name, my mother…" she mumbled to herself. Lacus and Kira were very interested by this girl.

She looked back up, "How do you know me?" the brunette asked curiously. The girl's eyes looked over them both, "Because, you two are, my name. My name is Leana Yamato…"

**Sorry for the late update people! I hope to update faster, but stupid school keeps getting in the way! Ugh, oh well, now does this chapter give you any ideas about Leana? Huh? Hmmmmm? Oh, and her name in pronounced Lee-na, just wanted to let you know.**

**POMH! **Sam


	3. Someone to Protect

**Guardian Angel**

In the midst of battle, Kira thinks he will die before he can see Lacus again. But a new Gundam, more like Angel, comes and saves him in the battle field. The pilot is a young girl that looks like him, but what mystery lies behind her Gundam, and herself? Action, romance, and mystery, hope you're on the edge of your seat!

_**Disclaimer**:_

**Me**: I am super sorry for the late update, super duper sorry! But school is my main distraction…

**Olivia**: (Yawn) Hey Sam?

**Me**: Huh? Yeah?

**Olivia**: You ever have a dream where you're in a yellow room doing absolutely nothing?

**Me**: …No…

**Olivia**: Me neither,

**Alex**: Hey, maybe in the newspaper, they'll actually have some news today… (Opens up newspaper)

**Chelsea**: Anything happening?

**Alex**: (Still reading newspaper) No, just a couple unimportant articles…

**Me**: Like what?

**Olivia**: Yeah, you've even got me curious.

**Alex**: Oh, well, in Pennsylvania there was an atomic war between rats and toads, in Florida, some people were sued for living in the back of the orange juice section in grocery stores, some dude discovered the truth to something and went crazy, McDonalds is selling a lot of their restaurants to India, and some horse in Idaho did a back flip on a trampoline made of cherry gelatin…Guys?

**All co-hosts and host**: …… (Crickets chirp)

**Me**: P.S. I'm not 13, bumbumbum…I'm 12! I'm still not a teenager, As Stewie from Family Guy would say, DAMN IT ALL!

**Chapter 3 Someone to Protect**

"What did you say?" Kira asked, his eyes wide. Lacus stood off to the side and had her breath caught in her throat. Leana looked a bit embarrassed and a bit sad. "I'm sorry, I must have made a mistake," she said softly as her eyes searched Kira's, the lavender the same exact shade. Kira knew that same humble attitude, it was his own. But how could he be this girl's father? He was only eighteen, and she looked to be fifteen. Lacus too noticed the attitude similarities between Leana and Kira, but it was too strange.

She reached out a hand, and placed it on the girl's shoulder. "What year were you born in? My best guess would be Cosmic Era fifty eight," Leana looked up quickly. "Are you insane? I'd be as old as my mother if I was born in that year! What year is this anyway? It should be C.E. 89, that is the year, isn't it?" she asked as if Lacus had asked her if the sky was blue. Kira looked at Leana strangely, "No, it's Cosmic Era 73," (**Note**, SEED Destiny did not happen in this story).

Leana's eyes widened in shock, "But, it can't be, IT CAN'T!" she said as she sunk to the floor, her hands around her knees. "It can't be, it can't! It was year 89 when I woke up this morning! It can't be fifteen years into the past! It can't! You're wrong!" she cried as her eyes glazed over. "You're wrong, you are wrong," she mumbled as she buried her face in her arms. Lacus and Kira were stunned by her reaction. What was going on?

Leana's next words also caught them off guard. "My mother, and my family, we were all supposed to come to dinner tonight, but where are they?" she asked. Lacus kneeled down next to her. "Leana, it's all right, everything's going to be fine," but the girl shook her head, "My cousin Jace was going to spar with me in the mobile suit stadium and my uncle was going to give me a robotic bird, he said he would! And my aunt was supposed to help me with my target practice with a gun! As soon as I was sixteen I was gonna join the Orb Defense Forces! And get back at the Alliance and that damned Blue Cosmos for killing my father! Now what is going on!" the wings on the girl's back began to tremble, and then disappeared, leaving only three or four feathers to float in the air from the zero-g. Kira leaned down and grabbed Leana's shoulders to shake her, but she had passed out.

In the mobile suit hangar, technicians were scrambling around the large winged Gundam, when the white wings trembled, and disappeared, leaving only a few feathers to float around. Murdoch looked up at the giant Gundam, and shook his head. "This is one messed up situation we've got here," he mumbled to himself as he walked off.

He lifted the girl into his arms and quickly laid her back in the infirmary bed. Her fever was easily visible from her face, and lacus didn't understand how she was able to put a stop to it so easily before. But then she remembered her wings appearing and stopping the illness. "Her wings must have a, special ability of some kind," the Eternal commander concluded.

Kira looked over to her, an uncertain look on his face. "Lacus, I have to admit, she is a lot like the two of us. She even looks like us, something is definitely going on here, but she has to be connected to us somehow." he answered himself. The pink haired girl nodded convinced. "But it doesn't make sense; she says the date was C.E. 89 when she woke up this morning, but it's C.E. 73. And she doesn't seem insane; she has to be a coordinator too. She knew she was telling the truth, she was over reacting though. But it must have been a lot to go through," Lacus let the end of her sentence hang in the air. The Ultimate Coordinator stood a little ways away from her, but knew what she wanted to say.

Leana knew she was going to be joining the military, and very soon. And she would be putting her life on the line everyday, especially fighting the Earth Alliance and Blue Cosmos to avenge her father, and to top it off she said she just woke up in the infirmary after trying to talk to her mother. It must have over stressed her brain and called a temporary black out in her head. Hopefully she wouldn't suffer from some long term damage. But their thoughts were interrupted from the blare of the battle sirens and Murrue Ramius's voice sounding through out the ship, "ALL HANDS LEVEL TWO BATTLE STATIONS! ALL HANDS LEVEL TWO BATTLE STATIONS!" Kira nodded to Lacus and smiled, grabbed his flight suit, and raced out of the room.

"Cagalli Yula Attha, Strike Rouge Launching! LET'S GO!" and the red and pink, I 'mean, "light red" mobile suit flew out of the hanger catapult. "Athrun Zala, JUSTICE LAUNCHING!" he shouted clearly and took off behind Cagalli. Kira smirked in his suit, "Kira Yamato, Freedom Launching! Let's kick some Alliance ass!" he yelled, launching in his Nuclear powered Gundam. "Whoa Yamato, now you're talking!" The Buster pilot congratulated him. "Dearka Elthman, Buster Launching!" The cocky ZAFT pilot shouted as he took off. "Don't encourage him Dearka, he could turn out like you," Athrun taunted. "Can it Zala," the tan skinned boy mumbled.

Kira drew out a beam sword and blocked a volley of missiles heading for him. "C'mon guys, you can tease each other later, we have to kick these guys back to the scum pond they came from," he proclaimed in a dignified tone. Dearka groaned, "Not the corny super hero lines again," but the Freedom kicked the Buster lightly, though it still dented its left arm. "What the hell was that for Yamato!" he demanded as he transformed his beam rifle into a beam cannon. "For not paying attention!" was his reply, and they began fighting.

Cagalli went after five mobile armors and began slashing at them with a beam saber. She split two through the sides in one slice, and kicked another before plunging the saber deep into the middle and pulling it out before the explosion. She then sent a volley of mini missiles from the Gundam's head, and raced toward the last remaining MA and fired at it with a beam rifle.

Athrun went after some funny looking Gundams that almost resembled the Calamity, and Forbidden. "Those must be the "new" models," he said to himself. He quickly got rid of them with his beam rifle, but tossed it aside when it ran out of power. "We have to work on those," he grumbled to himself.

Dearka fired the beam cannon at the enemy that slipped by the others from the Archangel. It wasn't a very good suit all by itself in space, so they had devised a plan that the Buster would stay on the Archangel during battle to ensure its safety, especially for the CIC's well being. One of them shot back at him and totally obliterated the left arm of the Buster. "Damn you!" he shouted through an open comm. system that allowed pilots to cuss at each other during battle.

He then pulled out a new weapon that was strapped to the Buster's back. It was a bright red and white cannon, and it fired one hell of a blast. "Take this!" he shouted as he powered up the BFG (1), and fired the large green and yellow blast. It obliterated the Gundam and still shot until it hit one of the EAF ships; blowing it up. "Nice one Dearka!" Cagalli said to him through the comm. link. Dearka smirked, and sat back in his seat. "Yep, I know I'm great," he gloated. Cagalli frowned, "Cocky bastard," she mumbled before going back into battle.

Kira was slashing through every single MA and MS that came in his way, firing at them with his beam rifle which was quickly discarded, and using the beam sword. When the Alliance suits were destroyed, the Freedom, Justice, and Strike Rouge all met up. "That was too easy," Athrun stated as his eyes kept glancing at his visual screen and HiMAT system. Cagalli agreed, "Yea, they barely put up a fight. Almost as if," But she was interrupted as a blast cut too close for comfort. Kira tensed, "It was a trap!" he shouted, and all the pilot's eyes widened when a whole fleet of Alliance ships and Mobile Armors along with Mobile suits appeared. "Damn it," Kira groaned as his grip on the controls tightened.

The sudden blaring of sirens through out the ship and feet running in the hallway woke Leana from her sleep. "What?" she asked the dark infirmary as she sat up. She looked around for Kira and Lacus, but no one was there. "ALL HANDS! LEVEL FOUR BATTLE STATONS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! ALL HANDS LEVEL FOUR BATTLE STATIONS, AND PREPARE FOR IMPACT!" shouted the voice she recognized as Murrue Ramius's. "Wow, she sounds the same," Leana smiled from familiarity.

She slowly rose to her feet. "I have to help," she ordered herself as she grabbed her flight suit and pulled it on. She grabbed her helmet and after pulling her hair back into a small bun and fastening it with her tow golden clips, she placed the helmet over her head and ran out of the room. She hadn't fully zipped the chest area on the suit, and it was still showing her t-shirt. Some of the Archangel crew stared at her as they ran by, and she ignored them as she ran down the familiar hallways of the ship. When she was younger, her mother or aunt had taken her to see Mwu and Rue, or Mr. and Mrs. La Fllaga and she'd get to go on a tour of the ship.

She came to the hangar bay, and saw technicians running all over the place, especially around _her_ Gundam. She quickly zipped her suit, and ran towards it. Some technicians got out of the way, but some stared and she pushed past them. She was about to get into the cock pit, when a man stopped her. "Hey kid, where do you think you're goin?" Murdoch asked, but Leana didn't have time to argue. She activated the Gundam without even getting inside, much to everyone's amazement, and the cockpit opened and closed as soon as she hopped inside. Murdoch rushed away from the Gundam with others as Leana began moving it to a standing straight and tall position. It was maybe ten feet taller than the Freedom, and carried more fire power than three exploding Archangels. (Isn't that a scary thought?)

The white wings appeared in a white light and swirl of feathers, and the Gundam braced itself. One of the technicians had a worried expression. "She's not gonna try and brake through the ship is she?" but his question was answered, sort of, when the Gundam disappeared, leaving behind a few white feathers to drift around in zero-g.

Kira was sweating frantically as he turned the Freedom around to block an attack. Cagalli screamed as the Strike Rouge was hit once again and she was jumbled around in the cock pit. "I think I'm gonna be sick," she groaned over the comm. link. Athrun used the Justice's shield to block a laser blast aimed for him. Then, quick as a flash, he and Kira used a laser canon each to get rid of twenty Alliance soldiers in all. Kira widened his eyes as at least twice as many as that came to fill up the space. "They just keep coming!" he screamed. Athrun let out a cry as the left side of the Justice was hit. "Ah! That nearly got rid of my arm!" he roared as he checked his visual to see who had fired the shot. What scared him was that ZAFT forces were swarming around everywhere, including the tacky, silver and gold ships of Blue Cosmos taking place with their allies, the Earth Alliance. "We'll never get out of here alive!" Cagalli screamed as a ZAFT GINN sent a beam boomerang at her, narrowly missing at decapitating the Strike Rouge's head. "We need help from the Archangel!" she fumed, but forgot about her cry for help. The Legged ship was firing Hell Darts, Valiants, turrets, and the Lohengrin cannon was going off every time it cooled down. Dearka wasn't having fun either. It was almost as if he was playing whack a mole, except the moles kept multiplying and they could whack back.

Cagalli looked back at her visual and heard Athrun scream, "CAGALLI! WATCH OUT!" But she was too shocked to move. Her eyes were wide, her hands still gripped the controls, but she watched as the ZAKU Warrior head straight for her, powering up a laser cannon in its left arm. A piercing scream like one of an angry young girl shot through all the comm. links and a large, dark pink Gundam seemed to appear right behind the ZAKU. The Guardian looped its arms around under the ZAKU's and made the cannon shot miss, also causing three more ZAKU's to explode. Then, the winged Gundam used its right arm to break straight through the right arm of the ZAKU and grab the head, and rip it off of the torso. Then, as a final blow, the Gundam jammed its knee up into the back of the ZAFT suit. Afterward, flying away from the scarp pile, it shot a single shot from a mini beam rifle that just unfolded out of the Gundam's right arm. The explosion was large and the flames and smoke took a moment to be sucked into the vacuum of space.

The Guardian's pilot was breathing heavily from that outburst of anger, and she remembered the others. Turning, the green eyes of the Gundam shined. A visual and audio comm. link appeared on the side of everyone's visual screen, and they all saw the white suited pilot. "Hey, need help?" she asked after a small wave.

**Okay, I think that's good for the third chapter, the rest of the battle will be described in the fourth chapter. I hope my battle scene was good enough, criticism, comments, ideas, and flames wanted! **

**POMH! **

**_Love_,** Sam


	4. Battle of the Guardian

**Guardian Angel**

In the midst of battle, Kira thinks he will die before he can see Lacus again. But a new Gundam, more like Angel, comes and saves him in the battle field. The pilot is a young girl that looks like him, but what mystery lies behind her Gundam, and herself? Action, romance, and mystery, hope you're on the edge of your seat!

_**Disclaimer**:_

**Me**: Glad I got such positive reviews on my new suit, Guardian, hehe…It is an awesome suit isn't it? That's right baby, (Strokes miniature model version of Guardian) Yes, you like it when I pet you like this, yes you do, you're my sweet, more firepower than ten tanks exploding, mini Gundam, yes you are…

**Olivia**: Sam's scaring me…

**Chelsea**: (Eye twitches) I'm mentally scarred…

**Alex**: It's so beautiful, (Sniffle with sparkles in her eyes) that a human could love a tiny, plastic model of a made up Mobile Suit unit… (Blows nose with a lace hankie)

**Me**: If you're not creeped out too much, please proceed to the chapter, I love you my precious little Gundam…

**Chapter 4 Battle of the Guardian**

Kira was shocked from the display of the girl, and from the shocked silence, so were Cagalli and Athrun. Leana frowned behind her black visor; _Do they not want my help? Are they mad at me?_ the girl wondered, as sensors started beeping in her cockpit and she quickly brought up the Guardian's left arm and a large shield unfolded from its powerful, mech arms. The laser blast simply reflected off her shield toward its original point and seven GINNs were taken out from the blast. She then hurried forward and a beam sword unfolded from the Guardian's right arm, and a beam boomerang unfolded from the left arm. She threw the boomerang and then raced forward with the beam sword positioned ready to strike, she thrusted forward and slashed threw the torso areas of the mobile suits from ZAFT. The boomerang cut threw a dozen Blue Cosmos suits and armors before returning to the Gundam's outstretched hand. Explosions rang threw the area as the enemies Leana destroyed exploded simultaneously.

Checking back to her visual and audio comm. link, she frowned once again. "C'mon, are you guys just gonna float there? 'Taller you stand, harder you fall! Now stop standing around and fight!" she shouted, and headed off to find more suits to destroy. The three SEED pilots blinked, and rushed off, recovered from their shock. Kira's style was much like Leana's, except he left the torso area in contact, except on the Blue Cosmos forces, they had done something to cause pain to Leana, though he didn't know just how much pain they had caused.

Leana typed in a few pass codes into the keyboard to her left, and typed some digits in her central keypad, and her Guardian's hands began glowing and electricity sparked in the palms. As Earth Alliance, ZAFT, and Blue Cosmos forces began to surround her, she opened an international comm. link and said calmly, "Die," and an electrical whip sparked into her hands and she swung it around through twenty suits, seventeen armors, and a whole BC ship. Explosions flashed all around the Guardian as the young pilot thrust upwards through space. One GOUF Ignited (Not sure if that's right) followed her and grabbed one of the Guardian's ankles. Leana frowned angrily as such a lesser suit dare touch her precious Guardian. "Let go!" she shouted as a beam cannon unfolded out of the Gundam's right arm and she aimed down at the GOUF, and blew it to oblivion.

At least forty minutes later, she was panting and breathing heavily when she could. Sweat was floating around her and her open visor allowed her to see a bit more clearly and not feel so claustrophobic inside of the suit. After going through such a battle, being inside a suit breathing in oxygen from a space helmet wasn't exactly relaxing. She turned her eyes to the side of her visual screen and they widened. A GOUF Ignited (Not sure if that's a suit, sorry) was heading straight toward her, but the suit had one bad ass gun hooked onto its arm. It was HUGE and covered the entire arm, along with being hooked to the ZAFT suit's back. "Crap," she cursed as she turned the Guardian around and typed in a few keys on two different keyboards. Out of her Gundam's left arm, a beam cross bow unfolded from her suit. She charged it quickly and sent five bolts of powerful, raw electricity towards the GOUF. The first three shots barely caused any damage, but the last two shots made the top layer of the suit's torso armor crack off. "Now, take this!" Leana shouted as she sped the thrusters to their max speed and the beam crossbow folded back into the left arm of the Guardian, and out of both arm's wrists, two yellow beam sabers heated up. She rushed past the ZAFT suit and cut through it through the center. It exploded momentarily behind her, and she smirked at the debris. She knew she could never be a pacifist like her mother had been, but she could never mourn for the losses that she killed in battle. "I am a monster, but I accept it," she mumbled to herself as a BC mobile suit shot at her with a beam cannon. She screamed out of shock, fright, and surprise as she was jostled around inside of the cockpit. Her blue eyes narrowed as she turned with a deadly look in her eyes. The suit was charging the cannon up again, and before she could raise her shield, the cannon fired, but there was at least seven other blasts coming her way. She screamed as she looked away, but the blasts never hit the cockpit. The Guardian's wings had folded around the massive Gundam and protected the pilot within. The shots had disappeared inside of the wings, but were sent back to where they were fired from, causing many ZAFT and Alliance forces to explode.

Though the Guardian had shielded itself, when it shot back the beam cannon shots, it shook the suit badly, and if Leana hadn't been restrained by the safety straps that held her shoulders securely to the seat, she would have slammed right into her visual screen. But she was tossed around enough to hit her head against a key board, an aiming scope for her right arm's missiles, and finally slam the back of her head against the seat. Before blacking out, her wings wrapped themselves around her, and turned black as her eye lids slowly closed_. It hurts, but why can't I fee it?…_she wondered silently as her eyes closed. Her wings were now black as the night, and began to tremble. The girl hung limply in her seat, her head hanging to her right side. The wings unwrapped from her body, and stiffened. Leana's body jerked outward as if she was having a seizure. In her mind's eyes, a blue and lavender speckled seed broke, and then her eyes opened to reveal they were lavender with blue specks now, but her pupils couldn't be seen at all. She growled some incoherent words and her fingers took to the keyboards and typed vigorously. Her suit rushed forward toward the Archangel where all attacks were now being focused. She screamed a battle cry, and two beam swords were unsheathed in the Guardian's hands. Rushing forward, she cut through any suit that got in her way. Explosions were ringing out through out the whole battle field as the Guardian massacred the enemy forces. She was almost at the Archangel.

* * *

"Hell Darts! FIRE!" Murrue shouted out and the legged ship sent the missiles out and only destroyed seventeen enemies. "Captain! They have us surrounded!" shouted Ensign Sara Cranford. When Natarle died, Kira had brought back a life pod with three soldiers inside. One was a ZAFT soldier who must have been a captive, and the other two were Alliance soldiers. Sara was the ZAFT soldier, and she had taken over as Battle Instructor while the two Alliance soldiers took up other positions. Sara had short black hair much like Natarle, but her eyes were a bright green. She also had a strange scar running from where her neck met her right ear and it ran down into her shirt. No one knew what it had come from, and no one knew where it stopped. She was only seventeen.

Murrue growled softly and grit her teeth. "Fire the Lohengrin!" she shouted, and Sara relayed it to the Cannon's operator. The brunette woman frowned and bit the inside of her lower lip. Her haze eyes were reflecting worry.

The Freedom shot at another suit, but he didn't leave the torso intact. It was a BC suit after all, "Kira! Are you all right?" Cagalli asked over the comm. link. Athrun fired at another GINN coming towards them. "Yeah, I'm okay," her brother answered as he swiped at a suit with his beam sword. Cagalli fired a beam boomerang at some suits, the exploded on contact. "My oxygen is running low again," she cried in distress. The Justice moved in front of the Strike Rouge. "Go on Cagalli, I've got you're back," Athrun shouted hurriedly as the red and pink suit retreated back to the Archangel.

The Buster saw a large suit coming towards them and readied his cannon which was connected to the Archangel as to not run out of power, and sighed in awe and relief when he saw it was the Guardian. "Hey guys, the pink suit's back!" he shouted, and everyone sighed. Kira had a small grin, but he frowned worriedly when he tried to open a comm. link connection with Leana. "Leana, open the comm. link!" he was only able to get an audio. He got no response, but widened his eyes when he watched the Guardian's white wings turn black. "What?" he heard half the population of the battle field ask over the international comm. link.

The Guardian's green eyes flashed dangerously, and it flew in front of Kira with its back to the Freedom. Leana typed furiously into three key boards, and seven guns and cannons unfolded out of the giant Gundam. Kira watched wide eyed as it fired, and then continuing with firing, it thrust forward and started slashing at the remaining suits. Soon, the few remaining ships and suits retreated. The Guardian's wings became white again, but the strange thing was, they started turning back to normal at the top and worked their way down like the black was being washed away by water. Inside the cockpit, Leana's eyes returned to normal, and her wings went through a similar normality like the suit's wings. It drifted toward the Archangel, and was followed by the Buster, Justice and Freedom. Strike Rouge had already gone in.

* * *

When Kira jumped out of his cockpit and floated down to the crowd below, Lacus lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him, "Kira, I was so worried," she mumbled into his flight suit. He gently stroked her back as Athrun and Cagalli came up to them. Lacus pulled away as Dearka reached them, "Where's Leana?" she asked. Only she and Kira knew it was the girl's name, so the crew and technicians stared at them. Kira hurried over to the Guardian, which had shed its wings and was standing by the Freedom. Kira went up to the cockpit, and found the key pad to unlock it manually. He stared at it, and typed random keys that seemed so familiar. The cockpit doors hissed open and his eyes widened when he saw Leana sitting there limp. It looked as if she'd been out for at least an hour. But, she was fighting, wasn't she? he asked himself as he undid her straps and pulled her out of the Gundam. Murrue was waiting with Lacus and Miriallia at the feet of the Guardian with a stretcher for Leana. He gently laid the girl down on it, and Miriallia wheeled her toward the infirmary with Sara.

"Who is that Kira?" the captain asked curiously, but Kira gave her a confused look. "I don't know Ms. Murrue, I really don't know," _But I have a crazy hunch_, he added in his head. Lacus watched the girl led out of the hangar, she was very familiar.

**MERRY CHRISTAMS! I got a lot of ideas for what will happen with Leana, and as for the battle, hope it was action packed! Criticism greatly accepted! (And wanted) I'll update soon, I have all week off! Hehehe, now…how to destroy Tiffany…**

**_Love_** Sam


	5. Realization

**Guardian Angel**

In the midst of battle, Kira thinks he will die before he can see Lacus again. But a new Gundam, more like Angel, comes and saves him in the battle field. The pilot is a young girl that looks like him, but what mystery lies behind her Gundam, and herself? Action, romance, and mystery, hope you're on the edge of your seat!

_**Disclaimer**:_

**Me**: I'm super happy!

**Olivia**: I can only guess why…

**Alex**: Sam, what's making you so happy?

**Chelsea**: Stupid, Sam, stealing my light…

**Me**: I got 102 on my math test! Hahahahahaha!

**Alex**: Great job Sam!

**Olivia**: (Very bored) Yea, great job.

**Chelsea**: What about me? I helped her study! I got a 100.6!

(Everyone ignores Chelsea)

**Chelsea**: (Sigh) Sam doesn't own Gundam Seed…

**Chapter 5 Realization**

She opened her eyes and allowed the blackness to seep into her, engulfing her in its dark embrace. She knew she was supposed to be afraid of the dark, but somehow she knew the shadows were here to help her.

Everything around her was black, but she could smell blood. Looking down, she found herself floating over water, but it wasn't water, it was…_blood_. She could feel the heat radiating from the dark mass, small ripples in the blood sent shivers up her spine. The blood was fresh, and warm, and what was floating on the surface? Looking around, Leana saw a sakura tree growing out of the blood. Its trunk was coal black and the flowers from its branches had outlines of red. The petals themselves were light pink like the girl's hair, but they fell as an unseen breeze blew them off the tree and into the blood where they floated on the surface. They stained dark red.

A figure rose out of the blood in front of the girl and she felt like stumbling backwards. But her feet were frozen in the air above the pool of blood. Her eyes were wide as the shadowy figure in front of her raised a pale hand and drew back the hood of their black cloak stained blood red. Leana gasped when she saw the face.

Blood trickled from the face, but it wasn't their own. The red substance trickled from their fore head down their cheek down to their chin where it dripped back into the pool. Blood dripped from their bangs, some droplets falling onto their nose. Their lips were stained blood red, and blood seemed to drip from those lips as well. The girl standing in front of the figure trembled in horror. The figure raised their bloody hand and their fingers brushed on her face. She felt hot, sticky blood on her skin, and it made her flesh crawl. Leana tried to let out a scream, but nothing came out as she felt the force that held her frozen and suspended above the blood lift and she fell into the red liquid. She surfaced for air but when she tried to stay above the surface, she found she couldn't swim. The blood swirled around her and she felt it splash on her face, drench her hair. Her eyes were still wide open, but she could feel herself slipping.

As she clawed her way to the surface after being submerged in the murky abyss, she gasped for air and screamed. Ghostly pale hands with blood trickling over them reached up out of the blood and grabbed her shoulders and arms, pulling her down. She looked up at the still floating figure and glimpsed their horrific face. Their cold eyes staring at her before her vision was clouded by red blood seeping over her.

Opening her eyes to the light, Leana gasped. She sat up quickly and panted as she rested her elbows on her knees and held her head in her hands. "Something is wrong, what was that?" she asked herself, but looked up when she heard the door to the infirmary swish open. Kira walked in with a food tray in his hands. "Hey, I thought you might be hungry." he stated with a soft smile. Leana smiled back and nodded. "Yea, that'd be nice." The brunette walked over to her and placed the tray on a small table next to the infirmary bed. "Leana, what happened during that battle?" he asked softly as he sat down in a chair next to her bed. The girl looked away from the food and sighed, "I don't know. I just remember screaming because all these lasers were being shot at me, and then I was banged around in the cockpit, then I black out." she answered truthfully. Kira nodded, and placed a hand on her head, "Don't worry about it. We defeated our enemy for now." Leana nodded and clutched the silver ring around her neck.

The coordinator saw where her hand had gone and he leaned in closer to her, "What is that?" he asked curiously. Leana looked at him and smiled softly, "My mother gave this to me when I was really little. I barely remember getting it." the girl's eyes saddened. "She told me she gave it to my father, and then he gave it back to her the night I was born. He told her he was coming back, but he never did." Kira frowned sadly, "I'm sorry." he said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Leana tried to smile, but only got a crooked grin. 'It was my fault. The ships captain messaged my father that I had been born, and he was distracted. And then that Blue Cosmos ship blasted him with a Lohengrin cannon.' the girl remembered grimly.

Kira wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a friendly hug, "It's okay." He mumbled as he pulled away from her. Leana smiled back at him, "Thanks." Kira smiled back at her. "Hey Kira, could I take a shower?" she asked as she looked at the ground. Kira smiled, "Of course you can. Do you need me to show you were the showers are?" Leana shook her head. "No, I know where they are." she said as she got up and placed her bare feet on the cold metal floor. Kira nodded, "All right, I'll tell Miriallia to get you some clothes." Leana nodded and walked out of the room.

She made her way through the hallways slowly, taking the long way to avoid anyone. She found the shower room easily and opened the door to the women's showers. She was hoping no one was in there, and by the silence, she guessed no one was. She looked around cautiously and stripped herself of her shirt and shorts before walking towards one of the showers and turning the water on hot. Stepping back until she saw steam clouding up the large wall mirror, she then hurriedly took off her under garments and rushed into the shower. She was unaware of the second shower starting after her.

Hot water hit her skin, drenching her hair and fell to the bottom of the shower where it emptied into the drain. She didn't know why, but she began to think of a song her mother had sung to her when she was young. She just now began to remember the lyrics, so clearly. "Beneath a veil so cold, you deeply sleep, all alone. The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields; a little light shined. I watched as you dreamed. You laughed like a child, So dear and yet so far -That is the promise of our future." Leana felt soft tears slip down her face at the memory of her mother, but she knew this song was written just for her; it was the only connection she had now. "On the day we were born, we were embraced, and now we search for those gentle hands again, The melody of prayer; one vanishes,

And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation."

Lacus's eyes widened as she heard the song. It sounded like the song she had started writing. She couldn't help but lean against the tiled wall of the shower she was in and listen to the first verses. They're exactly alike, I wonder…

"One day, to that green morning, We'll cross through all these nights-"

Lacus took a deep breath and grazed her mind for the next verse before opening her mouth and singing, "Because that is the place each of us searches for" before the younger girl could begin the verse. A slight pause filled the shower room save for the sound of the showers running. Then her younger voice continued, "Now, within my own heart, I want to keep you warm." "So dear, and yet so far -" they both sang in perfect unison. "In the name of peace: Fields of Hope. So dear, and yet so far - The fields of promise: Fields of Hope, Fields of Hope" Leana felt like sobbing. She knew she had just heard her mother's voice, it may have been younger and a bit higher, but it was her mother's voice. With her back up against it, she sank down the shower wall to the floor. She brought her legs up close to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her fore head on her knees. "Mommy," she whimpered as the tears finally fell.

Lacus turned the water off in her shower and stepped out into the steam filled room. "Leana?" she asked worriedly as she wrapped a towel around herself. She walked towards the young girl's shower and she opened the door to see the girl sitting against the left wall of the shower crying. "Leana, what's wrong?" the older girl asked as she reached over to turn the water off and kneeled down next to Leana. The girl didn't answer and just sat there, crying all her sadness out of her heart. She finally answered after a few moments, "I want my mommy!" she whimpered again barely loud enough for Lacus to hear. Lacus smiled softly. "It's okay," she mumbled and wrapped her arms around the girl. "It's okay. Shh stop crying." Leana shuddered from the motherly contact and cried harder. "I just want my mommy," Lacus patted her wet back, her hand stroking her wet hair. This feels so right, being around her is like being around a child, my child. Sudden realization hit her like a brick in the face (It freakin HURTS when someone throws a brick at you! I know!). "It's all right Leana, your mother is right here," Lacus whispered softly.

**I feel like ending right here. And now Lacus has solved one more piece to the puzzle! YAY! Now then, well…I have no business to discuss…how odd…I guess…I'll just annoy all of you and write a senseless author's note…yea…how's the weather where you all are?**

…

**That's good; I'm cold and wet down here. Yep, cold…wet…like, Koori and Mizu…yea…fine then! I'm annoying myself now! I'll try to type the next chapter soon! Buh-bye my adoring fans!**

**POMH!** Sam


End file.
